The New Girls Chapter 1
by Ashia Humbert
Summary: Brenda Williams and Amanda Riley are beautiful rich girls that have become pro wrestlers for the WWE. The new Divas get used to their first day of the job, throwing fists and being in the limelight. But for Brenda, a handsome coworker leaves her lovesick.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All of the talent mentioned in this story all belong to the WWE. Any other characters are fictional._

" Amanda, where's the women's locker room?" said Brenda, flinging her head left and right down two hallways of the US Airways center.

" It should be down the right hall, and then you make a left." Amanda replied rummaging through her purse for her cell phone.

They both proceeded down the right hall likewise and turned left and stood in front of the women's locker room. They stared at the sign that read:

" Women's locker Room".

They exhaled deeply in excitement.

" I can't believe this..." Brenda says breaking the silence.

" I know...we're officially Divas!" Amanda quietly yelled.

They embraced each other in a giddy fashion and quickly regained their composure.

" Okay, okay, okay...are you ready?" asked Brenda gasping her best friend's hand.

" Ready." Amanda replied.

They entered the locker room and saw several other Divas; Maria, The Extreme Expose's Kelly Kelly, and Michelle McCool, unpacking some things in their lockers. They immediately spotted the new arrivals and all shouted their greetings to Brenda and Amanda.

"Oh my god, Hi!!!" Yelled Amanda in response.

The Divas stepped away from their lockers to greet them.

" Hi, how are you?" asked Michelle. " I guess that you two already know me-"

" Yep, Michelle McCool" Brenda and Amanda said in Unison.

" We know who all of you are actually." Amanda said with a big smile. " I'm Amanda Riley."

"And I'm Brenda Williams."

" Well you know us, of course, right?" said Kelly, Kelly.

" Kelly Kelly, from Extreme Expose!'" said Brenda and Amanda again in unison.

" And we can't forget about Maria!" Brenda points to Maria and she giggles at the gesture.

" So you guys are the new girls, huh?" said Maria.

" Yeah, we are, but we are NOT new to wrestling." said Brenda.

" Yeah, we went through a whole heck of alot to get here in the WWE," said Amanda rubbing her platinum-blonde hair. " Brenda and I are both very grateful to be here."

" Yeah, training is hard work, but I'm glad that you guys finally made it here." said Michelle.

We're going out for Breakfast later, you guys wanna join us?" proposed Kelly Kelly.

" Oh, we love to." Said Brenda.

" Alright, we'll let you two settle in, and we'll catch you in a bit?" Maria asked.

" Yep." Said Amanda.

The ladies left, as Brenda and Amanda remained.

" We're finally Divas!!" Yelled Amanda as she and Brenda hugged each other and happily danced around the locker room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Divas finished their Breakfast and returned to the US Airways center they proceeded to go to the backstage area. Brenda and Amanda are getting an early workout session for their debut match that night and Brenda does some push ups.

" So Cookie, have you seen that any of the guys here are cute?" asked Amanda out of the blue.

" Not Yet." she says getting up to stretch her legs.

" We just recently met Carlito. What do you think of him?"

" He's not bad." said Brenda still stretching.

" Not Bad? Not even more than NOT BAD?" asked Amanda bending down to meet Brenda on the floor.

" He's just not that cute to me." Brenda said.

" You used to be guy crazy. What's wrong with you?" Amanda asked stretching her arms.

" Nothing, it's just not a single guy here has caught my attention yet, AND we need to get a good workout today. You know that our debut match is tonight. Focus, girl!" Brenda gets up to turn on her MP3 player.

Brenda begins to jump rope as Amanda signals to Brenda that she is going for a little jog. Brenda nods in acknowledgment, and Amanda runs off.

In the midst of her workout, Brenda begins to build up intensity and seemed to be really focused until two young men entered the hallway. One of them was short, with strawberry blonde hair, and his face was boyish and cute, which really complimented his surprisingly buff body. The other young man was a bit taller than his friend. He had dark hair that shined in the dim hall lights and a face that would be decent-looking to some people, but he really was amazingly attractive to Brenda's eyes. He had a nicely nourished olive-tan skin tone, and dimples that any woman could die for. His body was also fit, and slightly buff. They both seemed to be working out as well because they dressed in "workout appropriate" attire. Brenda continues to stare on, as the shorter young man says something to his dark friend that was inaudible because of the music that was playing in her ears. She stops and continues to gaze. She back up against the corner of the wall so he doesn't see her. She admires the athleticism that he displays in his workout. After he finished he walks down the hallway toward the men's locker room. She comes from behind the corner and exhales. She attempts to get herself together and runs off to find Amanda.

" Amanda, come here!" Brenda shouts to her as Amanda stood in the archway of the women's locker room. She goes to Brenda perplexed.

" What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

Brenda's brown eyes look from side to side. She runs her fingers through her long dark brown hair and puts both hands on her face.

" Think I'm in love..."


	2. Chapter 2

" What?" asked a confused Amanda taking off her earphones.

" I'm in love..." Brenda said almost clenching her teeth.

"You're in love?" Amanda scratches her head.

"He was just there, I mean he just was there and I watched him jump rope and--Amanda he was really hot! That hair...those eyes...and his dimples..."

She sighed passionately as Amanda looked on in utter perplexion.

" Well I thought that guys weren't your first priority! And, that we have a debut match tonight? I mean you said it yourself, stay focused girl!!." Amanda impersonated her best friend.

" Yeah...I did. Oh...I did." Brenda rubs the back of her neck.

" What am I doing?!" She says covering her face. " You did this to me..." Brenda advances on Amanda pointing her index finger.

" Hey, it's not my fault that you have the ''love at first sight'' bug." Amanda points a finger back.

"I don't have that...bug " Brenda folds her arms.

" Who is this guy, anyway?" Amanda wraps up her MP3 player and sticks it in her pocket.

" I don't really know his name, but I know that he is definitely one of the guys." Brenda strokes the bottom of her chin.

" Why don't you find out?" suggested Amanda.

" I don't think so..." Brenda put her hands on her hips.

" Why not," Amanda smirked, " That's no way to act if he's the love of your life!"

" When I saw him, I kinda...um...hid from him..." Brenda's voice trailed.

" Wow...you really have it this bad?" Amanda's mood changed.

" Can't you tell?" Brenda stepped closer to her friend.

" I have never felt this way before...I mean it's like electricity was in the air, like some sort of burning, yearning, kind of feeling...a really strong attraction, but...I felt like I was...ugh..." Brenda walked in circles around Amanda, who was mesmerized by the words that Brenda was speaking.

" Brenda...you have never talked like this before." Amanda eyes met Brenda's.

" Yeah...and I better stop before I lose it..." Brenda inhaled deeply and exhaled.

" Come on...let's get going...big night." Brenda taps Amanda on the arm.

" Yeah...BIG night..."

Amanda follows Brenda as they both enter the women's locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda stretched her arms while she waited for Amanda to come out of the locker room. She was in her full ring gear, a black corset with a silver fashion bra, black tight leather pants with black arm and wrist bands, and black wrestling boots. She twirled her dark brown hair on one finger and pursed her lips in deep thought. He was on her mind again. She slowly paced back and forth, her eyes wandered to the ground. She stopped and rested against a wall. Amanda comes out of the locker room. She is also dressed in her full in-ring gear. Her style was a bit similar to Brenda's. She wore a yellow corset with a black fashion bra, with yellow fishnet stockings on her arms, black pants, with black boots.

" Oh, someone is looking good." Amanda said creeping up to Brenda.

" Thanks..." Brenda comes off from the wall.

" You look preoccupied. What's up with you?" Amanda asked. " Are you really nervous?"

" Not at all...it's just..." Brenda twirled the ends of her hair.

" OH...I get it...it's your "Dream man" again, isn't it? " Amanda said twirling her index finger at Brenda.

" Yes. I just can't get him off of my mind." Brenda said.

Brenda lightly shook her head as Amanda sighed in concerned for her "love stoned" friend. Then the young men from earlier walked down the hall towards the men's locker room. The shorter one was wearing his gear, butthe other wasn't. They passed the girls and turned the corner further down from where the girls were. Brenda sees them and immediately grabs Amanda and drags her down the hall with her. Amanda, being confused lets out a small squeal. They hid behind some boxes to avoid being seen. Brenda signals Amanda to be quiet. Brenda tried to get a better view of the boys. She tapped Amanda on the shoulder, pointed to the one she's in love with, and whispered,

" That's him."

They couldn't make out what the guys were talking about, but it appeared to be business. The two young men entered the men's locker room to talk more strategy.

" He's cute! No...he's HOT! Really hot!" Amanda teased.

" Now you see why I'm driving myself crazy!" Brenda puts her hands on her head and bits her bottom lip.

" Pretty Much," Amanda nods in acknowledgment. " Now come on, RAW is about to start soon and we don't want to be stuck back here, now do we?"

They come out of hiding and Amanda takes Brenda by the arm as she dragged her down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls stood near some big boxes in wait of the cameras to start rolling. Brenda helps Amanda out with a string loose form her corset.

" Just a few minutes..." Brenda said eying a clock on the wall of the hallway.

" Yeah, our camera debut," Amanda inhales and exhales. " Is my make-up okay?"

" Yeah...why are you asking me that?" Brenda wrinkles her forehead, " I don't think that anyone made a mistake on your face...that would be your fault ."

" Ouch...meanie!" Amanda said pinching Brenda on her bottom.

They giggled at their own horseplay, and the girls were informed that they would be on air in 30 seconds. Brenda shook herself off and pursed her lips. It was action time. The girls pretended to talk to one another and Shelton Benjamin with Charlie Haas approaches them. They flirted with the new girls and told them that they were the real deal and how much they deserve to be the next World Tag Team Champions opposed to Brian Kendrick and Paul London. The camera comes off them and they proceed to the black curtain in wait of their match.

" Wow...that was pretty fun..." Amanda raises an eyebrow.

" I don't like them all that much..." Brenda scowled. " They're really cocky."

" I think that was just for the cameras." Amanda guessed.

" I don't think so... it sounded like they really meant it."

Brian Kendrick and Paul London approached the curtain just before the girls did. Once again, Brenda lost her concentration. The sight of this young man kept her constantly in deep thought. Amanda notices Brenda's tension and smirks.

" Okay Paul, you remember what to do, right?" Brian asked.

" Yep, as always." Paul replied.

Amanda looks from side to side. At Brenda then Paul. Brenda. Then Paul. Amanda "accidentally" nudged Brenda into Paul as though it was not planned. Brenda was embarrassed.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Brenda said softly.

" It's no problem..." said Paul. He noticed her ring gear.

" So you're new here?" He asked.

" Yeah... " Brenda gave him eye contact. She suddenly felt a sort of comfort come over her. She was no longer tense nor embarrassed.

" I'm Paul. Paul London and this is Brian Kendrick." Brian smiles and gives a small friendly wave.

" I'm Brenda Williams and this is my girl, Amanda" Brenda said turning completely around slightly glaring at Amanda.

" I'm sorry, your girl?" asked Paul with one eye brow.

" My best Friend." Brenda responds understanding the joke.

" Looks like you guys have a match coming up. We're rooting for you two!!" Amanda claps her hands ecstatically.

" Thanks." Brian said.

" And you too." said Paul.

The guys walked all the way to the curtain and they gave each other a high five. Paul turned back and smiled at Brenda before their music cued and then they disappeared behind the curtain.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian Kendrick and Paul London were took on Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas. Brenda couldn't help but rush into a nearby room to watch the match on a TV. There were many high-flying maneuvers performed by the boys which drew up many cheers by the fans. Shelton dealt some hard-hitting cheap shot to both boys as well as Charlie. Brenda and Amanda rooted for the boys as though they were at ringside themselves. It was a close call, but the so called "World's Greatest Tag Team" could not defeat the boys through desperate last-minute cheap shots. Paul London had pinned Charlie for the win and the boys were the No. 1 contenders for the Word Tag Team Championship. Brian and Paul were both weary from their hard earned win, but they had enough strength to show how excited they were to the fans. Brenda and Amanda rushed out from the room to see if they could greet the boys post-match.

" You both were great out there!" said Brenda applauding the two boys, while Amanda gave them a high-five.

" Yeah, we rooted for you like we said that we would." Amanda gave salute.

" Well I guess it's our turn to go now." Brenda said.

" Good luck to you two," said Paul. " That you don't break any bones or anything."

" Oh trust me. I'm not even looking forward to breaking a nail." Amanda fluttered her fingers.

" Unlike her, I'm not afraid to get down and dirty." Brenda smirked.

" Hey, I can get down and dirty too! I just like to use less effort." Amanda flicked her light blonde hair.

" Well that's good," said Paul, " Because you definitely look the type."

" Thanks, people didn't take us two girls seriously in training, because we didn't "look the type to necessarily " fight dirty", but what we want to get across to everyone is that we're not ''pretty girls''. We are strong women with beauty inside as much as we do on the outside, and we can be champions. "

Brian and Paul were both impressed by Brenda's words.

" Well, for all that it's worth, we believe in you two." Brian said.

" Yeah, best wishes to the both of you." Paul smiled at Brenda and gave a nod to Amanda.

The boys left the girls standing in the hallway and the girls hugged each other and started to the black curtain once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their music cued, and the new girls went down the ramp to the ring, getting respectful cheers from young fans and females and even some enthusiastic cheers from men. Amanda was addressed by Ring Announcer Lilian Garcia as Sunny Riley " as that was her wrestler name. Brenda was addressed just by her first name "Brenda". They had a special ring entrance where walked up the steel stairs and stood with their backs against the ropes and they both did a back flip into the ring using the rope as leverage. They wanted something original that no one else has used. They walked about the ring waving to the audience and blew kisses. Then Melina's music cued and her partner was Beth Phoenix. The two rivals sneered and jeered at the new girls as they made their way to the ring. Melina and Beth both entered the ring as they normally would and then the match was immediately underway.

It took some hard hits and some quick thinking from Brenda to finally pin Beth Phoenix for the win in their debut match. The girls walked backstage exhausted and worn out. They went into the women's locker room to change into some more comfortable athletic attire. Brenda sat on a bench not too far away from the women's locker room and sipped some water from a bottle. She rested her head against a wall and meditated. She thought about Paul London and how she felt so much better after just talking to him. She then sensed that someone sat next to her on the bench and was indeed Paul London.

" You did great." he said.

" You saw us?" Brenda asked.

" Yeah...I really like your technique." scooted closer to her.

" What, mine? Well it's pretty good I guess. I could improve it more. But you know, I really like the technique that you and Brian have. Not alot of guys are much of high flyers. I really admire you two..." she said with a subtle smile.

" But I guess that's why Amanda and I make such a great team, because she a little more agile than I am." she said running her fingers through her hair. " But you and Brian are a perfect match, I mean you both are so different but yet, you both mesh really well together."

" I guess that we have alot in common." Paul said.

" What, our teams?" Brenda asked.

" No us" he said referring to Brenda and him.

" Well, I'm not a high flyer..." her voice trailed.

" No, but I see that you push yourself to be much better." he said.

" You really see that?" she asked scooting closer to him.

" Yeah, I do." he said staring into her eyes.

" Um...Paul..." Brenda pursed her lips.

" ---There you are!" Amanda shouted.

" I was looking for you!" Amanda saw Paul and sensed that she had interrupted something.

" But...uh, I think forgot something, so I'll be back in a bit." Amanda zipped back to the locker room leaving Paul and Brenda alone.

" Hey, um...why don't we hang out sometime?" he asked.

" That sounds good...just us?" she asked nervously.

" Well I guess that we could hang with Brian and Amanda as a group, if that's what you would like for us to do..." said Paul.

" Yeah, that sounds pretty good. We can all get to know more about each other," she said." Well I'd better see what Amanda needed from me...it sounded important." said Brenda.

She gives a small wave to Paul and walked away to the locker room. Paul watched her as she walked away from him. He stood there with a pleasant smile until she turned the right corner and was out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

" The New Girls" chapter 6

i ( Author's note:

for some strange reason, I had to revise this chapter because it wasn't complete. I still hope that you all enjoy it, though.) /i 

The conversations at the dinner table were very interesting and rather personal. Amanda told funny stories to Brian and Paul about the bizzare things that have happened to both her and Brenda in their past visits to the Hamptons.

" Oh! There was this one time when there as live entertainment at a house party and this animal trainer brought a chimpanzee to show the people some of the things that it can do, so the chimp goes over to Brenda and shanks her!"

" Are you serious? A Chimpanzee?" Brian asked incredulously.

" Yes, a chimpanzee shanked me!" Brenda said. Amanda and Brian laughed very hard as well as Paul. Brenda was slightly offended.

" That is so not funny! That monkey pulled down my skirt!" she said.

" That's one smart monkey!" Brian said, still chuckling.

" Yeah, Yeah..." Brenda said fanning her hand.

" The trainer chased it around the yard..." Amanda said drinking some water.

" i Anyway... /i " Brenda interrupted her.

" Are you single, Brian?" Amanda asked.

" I'm engaged." he replied.

" Oh, you are?" Amanda said pleasantly, but yet taken off guard.

" Her name's Kerrie." he said.

" That is so sweet! Congratulations!" she said, still trying to show some excitement.

"Thanks..." Brian said.

" So, Brenda, are you single?" Paul asked.

" Yeah, I'm single. Brenda replied.

" Really? I'm shocked." Paul said sipping some water.

" Why?" Brenda asked.

" Do you see yourself? How can someone as gorgeous as you be single?"

" I dunno," Brenda replied. " Maybe Mr. Right didn't find me just yet."

They stared at each other for a moment. Brian and Amanda looked at each other with slightly raised eyebrows.

" I have to go to the ladies room." Amanda got up from the table and walked to the restroom.

" I'm going too, nature calls." Brian said as he followed Amanda. They shared quiet laughter with one another and parted ways to the restrooms. Brenda and Paul sat in silence for a moment.

"What kind of music do you like?" Paul said broke the silence.

"All sorts, especially hip hop and rock. I love rock. It's my most favorite type of music." she said.

" Really?" he said.

" Yeah, you are probably surprised. What's a black girl doing listening to rock, right?" she asked.

" No, that's good." He said. " That means you're open to alot of things."

" I am." Brenda said. " So, where are you from, Paul?"

" Austin, Texas." He said proudly.

" I knew you were."

" How?" Paul said leaning forward to her.

" It's in your voice."

" Really? You can tell?"

" Yeah."

" Wow. That's awesome. Is that some talent that you just have?"

" Yeah, I guess you can say that."

" So, where are you from?"

" I was born in Tokyo, Japan, but I was raised in Los Angeles."

" Really? i Japan? /i How did that happen?"

" My Parents visited some old friends and while my Mother was eight and a half months pregnant with me. So, when they went on this boat ride, my Mother's water broke. Then they rushed her to a local hospital, and that's when she had me."

" Wow."

" Yeah. We had to stay there for a little while before returning back to the states."

" That's interesting." Paul said rubbing his chin.

" So is there anything interesting in particular that I need to know about you?" Brenda asked smiling.

" Well not much... I am a germophobe."

" Really? You look like you are a little more cleaner than most guys I know." Brenda said.

" How can you tell?" Paul asked.

" You seem like such a gentleman." she said. " You seem very suave."

"Ha-ha.. Well...I guess I may have that suave touch." he said running his long fingers throught his dark hair.

They looked at each other and grew silent for a moment.

" I'm gonna go to the ladies room." Brenda said immediately getting up from her chair.

" Okay." Paul said before leaning back in his chair.

Brenda walked to the bathroom and occasionally looked back to see if Paul was staring at her, and he was. He immediatly look down at the table She played it off by smiling and quickening her paces. She finally stumbled into the women's bathroom and noticed that only Amanda was there.

" Couldn't stand the heat, huh?" Amanda said slyly while powdering her nose in the mirror.

" No. I'm just a wreck Amanda. He is just so..."

" Yeah, I know." Amanda smiled.

" What do I do?"

" Just relax, and enjoy his company. He seems like a really nice guy." Amanda said.

" Okay." Brenda agreed.

" Now go back out there." Amanda commanded her.

"Wait, I really have to use the bathroom."

" Oh...well...see you out there." Amanda put away her make-up and left.

Brian returned from the bathroom and sat back to the table and drank some water.

" What took you so long, did you drop a deuce or something?" Paul asked him.

" Yes, if you just had to know." Brian repied.

" Dude, did you even wash your hands?" Paul asked wrinkling his forehead.

" I know that you're germophobe."

Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitzer.

" Here. Rub that on your hands." he said as he tossed it to Brian across the table.

" Man, you are a few fries short of a happy meal, do you know that?" Brian said rubbing some of the sanitizer briskly on his hands.

" And you are missing i all /i of your fries." Paul quipped back.

Brian laughed as Amanda approached their table.

" You guys enjoying yourselves?" asked.

" Yeah, Brenda needs to get back so we can really finish enjoying ourselves...right, i Paul? /i " Brian teased.

Paul shot a quick glare at Brian before he saw Brenda approaching the table as well.

" The food still isn't here yet?" Brenda asked.

" Nope." Brian answered.

" Man, what is wrong with the service?" Paul asked.

" It's only been 20 minutes, really." Amanda said looking at her watch.

" Man, I'm hungry." Brian slightly moaned.

" Don't worry, you be able to keep your weigh manitanied until it gets here." Paul said. " But just to let you know, you'll never get more buff than me."

" Um, excuse me, I think that it's the other way around." Brian snapped back.

" Well just have to see about that." Paul said grinning.

Amanda and Brenda looked at each other from across the table and hid their smiles in their napkins. Their dinner was going to be good one.


End file.
